Pramlintide has show an influence on the slowing of the gastric emptying time thus reducing the rate of the rise in plasma glucose. Furthermore, four studies in Type I diabetic humans have documented that pramlintide (AC137) therapy reduces post prandial hyperglycemia following a test meal compared to the placebo. This study will be assessing this effect as well as the tolerability of the study drug.